


Valió la pena

by BlackPhilip



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fictober, Out of Character, Romance, Short One Shot, Shyness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhilip/pseuds/BlackPhilip
Summary: Siguió sumergida en la ventana otro rato, cuando vio pasar una familiar figura alta delante del cristal. Sabía quién era: Lapis Lazuli, de la otra clase.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956022
Kudos: 5





	Valió la pena

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 Día 5: "Inaceptable, inténtalo de nuevo"  
> -Sé que me retrasé demasiado, pero prometo que estoy dando lo mejor de mí.

La mecánica canción de las manecillas del reloj chocaba en las viejas paredes. Las luces rojas del atardecer otoñal entraban como rayos por las ventanas, y Peridot podía ver el polvo volando en el espacio. Sus párpados se abrían y cerraban con pereza. Las pequeñas hojas que caían de los árboles se atoraban en el marco del cristal. El campo estudiantil estaba desierto, como normalmente se veía en las tardes de sábado, ni una sola alma caminaba por las aceras. El salón que solía albergar a toda una clase se volvía enorme por la visión de siete solitarios alumnos. Podía ver a los demás chicos encorvados con frustración, borrando con prisas, dejando la punta del lápiz volando encima del papel sin animarse a escribir. 

Estaba en medio de una clase de recuperación, ella, siendo una alumna perfecta. A diferencia de los demás, estaba ahí por voluntad. ¿La razón? El resultado de su último examen había sido de 93 puntos, en lugar de su habitual 100. Deseosa por esos últimos siete puntos, solicitó asistir a los cursos de la clase para obtener un crédito extra. "Un insignificante crédito de un sólo dígito" pensó para sus adentros. 

Miró los números y letras de carbón marcados en sus hojas. Todas las operaciones eran correctas, ni siquiera tenía que comprobarlo porque lo sabía. Entre ella y la salida sólo se interponía un último reactivo sin resolver, pero ya tenía la respuesta flotando en su mente, sólo estaba dejando pasar el tiempo. 

La encargada del curso era otra alumna sobresaliente como ella, una chica orgullosa, solitaria y terriblemente odiosa... como ella. Peridot la observó sonreír con malicia a los sudorosos estudiantes, que estaban hechos un manojo de nervios.

Siguió sumergida en la ventana otro rato, cuando vio pasar una familiar figura alta delante del cristal. Sabía quién era: Lapis Lazuli, de la otra clase. De pronto, su adormilado estado desapareció y comenzó a sentirse ansiosa. Esa chica le gustaba, y mucho. Se conocían, había hablado un par de veces con ella, pero la mayoría del tiempo se dedicaba a observarla. Llevaba consigo un lienzo de tamaño considerable, y supuso que era una de sus pinturas. La vio arrastrar su proyecto hasta una banca para descansar. 

Sin ninguna razón, Peridot sintió que esa sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella. No sería extraño salir de un curso de fin de semana, pasar casualmente y saludar, y tal vez, ayudarla a cargar semejante cuadro. Apurada, recogió sus cosas, recordando al instante ese reactivo sin contestar. Volvió a mirar el espacio en blanco que ahora le parecía inmenso. Se maldijo por procrastinar tanto tiempo. 

No estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar la ocasión y comenzó a trazar los números que bailaban en su cabeza. Su atención de dividía en su hoja y la vista de la ventana, para asegurar que Lapis siguiera ahí. Su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro, y su mano escribía con rápida violencia. Cualquiera que la viera, diría que se había vuelto loca. 

Terminó el último número y soltó el lápiz, dejándolo caer, sin preocuparse por recogerlo. Tomó su mochila y chaqueta, y caminó apurada al escritorio, insistía en tener la miraba puesta en las ventanas. Entregó las hojas, y comenzó a moverse ansiosa. Por la ventana podía ver a la artista reacomodando sus cosas, y lo tomó como una señal de que estaba a nada de retomar su camino.

Giró su atención a la estudiante con autoridad, que analizaba sus resultados. Dejó una hoja llena de aprobaciones al lado, luego otra, y luego otra. Estaba terminando. Se volvió a enfocar en la ventana, y ahí seguía Lapis, tal vez lo iba a lograr. Sonrió. En su mente preparó un montón de saludos que sonaran casuales y relajados, pensó que tal vez debería colocarse su chaqueta para crear la ilusión de que no había tenido prisa alguna por salir. O tal vez-

—Inaceptable. —Ladró la encargada, con esa inquisidora mirada— Tienes un error en el último reactivo. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Miró la cara de la otra, aún con su sonrisa congelada, que moría con cada segundo que la última hoja permanecía ahí, con una enorme equis. 

—¿Qué?

—Que vuelvas a hacer todo. Y esta vez, trata de no distraerte como una niña. —Siseó con veneno. 

—N-No puedo. Tengo prisa. 

La encargada sólo golpeó con su índice la hoja, insistente. Peridot se sorprendió al descubrir que esa chica podía hacerse más odiosa si le daban un poco de poder.

—De verdad... Tengo que irme ahora —Insistió Peridot, todavía incapaz de reaccionar.

—Si te vas sin terminar tus ejercicios, anularé tus siete puntos extras. —Sentenció sin piedad.

Pensó en su vida sin ese crédito. Eran sólo eso: siete puntos. 93 puntos en un examen de cálculo avanzado no era malo. ¿Pero ella podría vivir con eso? ¿Podría ver ese número sin sentirse culpable? La respuesta estaba entre esa hoja y la ventana. Miró por última vez. Lapis se levantó de la banca y emprendió su camino a quien sabe dónde. 

—¿Y bien? 

Peridot sólo suspiró, y tiró su mochila y ropa al piso, sorprendiendo a su compañera. Tomó un lápiz del escritorio y comenzó de nuevo los procedimientos, esta vez sin prisas. Borrando ciertos errores, murmurando cifras nuevas, y terminando con un resultado, soltó el lápiz y regresó la hoja. Vio a la encargada repasar cada número con más cuidado, y cómo giró los ojos con hastío. 

—Puedes irte —Finalizó, mientras guardaba las hojas.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue, derrotada. 

Podía notar por los pasillos cómo las luces del cielo se tornaban moradas, todavía no se habían encendido las lámparas por lo que veía un largo camino que poco a poco se volvía oscuro. Salió del edificio, siendo besada por un frío viento. Buscó a lo lejos aquella banca y la encontró vacía. Estaba empezando a decidir qué cena instantánea se compraría esa noche, cuando el sonido de un montón de pinceles cayendo al suelo acompañado de una maldición la interrumpió. Los utensilios artísticos rodaron hasta sus pies. Ahí estaba Lapis, inclinada en el piso recogiendo sus herramientas con molestia. Peridot no quedó petrificada más tiempo y se arrodilló junto a ella para ayudarla en su tarea. 

—Hey, gracias. Mi estúpido estuche decidió el peor momento para romperse —Comentó Lapis, guardando sus cosas en su mochila sin mucho cuidado

—Creí que ya te ibas —Murmuró Peridot con una sonrisa, pensando en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Pero al ver el rostro extrañado de la otra se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¿Disculpa?

—N-Nada yo... Me refería a... Te vi por la ventana d-del salón y yo creí que...

—¿Me estabas observando? 

—¡No! No, sólo... —Por alguna razón, su mente no podía formular palabras cuando más lo necesitaba— Era una clase muy aburrida y... bueno... —Se rindió, no había forma de decir algo que no la hiciera quedar como obsesiva— Te vi sentada en la banca y pensé en saludarte, pero cuando me volví a asomar por la ventana ya no estabas.

Eso no sonaba tan mal.

Escuchó la risa de Lazuli, en ella no había señales de burla, era simplemente alegre.

—Bueno... Sí, ya me iba, pero quería dejar mi cuadro en el salón de arte —Respondió, tomando el lienzo del suelo. 

Peridot vio el cuadro. Era una ilustración con sólo tonalidades azules, grises y blancas. En medio de todas esas líneas abstractas, una destruida figura cristalina se plasmaba como foco de atención. Supuso que había un mensaje detrás, uno que ella desconocía.

—Es genial...

—Gracias —Sonrió Lapis, ligeramente orgullosa—. Tiene mucho significado para mí. Me había sentido atrapada tanto tiempo —Sus dedos se deslizaban cuidadosamente por la tela. Pero de un segundo a otro pareció despertar y apartó la mano como si le quemara—. Bueno, yo... Tengo que guardar esto.

—De acuerdo... Entonces... Adiós —Se despidió Peridot—. Nos vemos en la semana.

Se alejó unos pasos con intenciones de bajar las escaleras de la entrada, cuando la otra la nombró:

—Oye, Peridot. ¿Por qué no me esperas y vamos por un café? Como agradecimiento por ayudarme con mis pinceles —Ofreció la artista.

\---

Terminaron sentadas en la acera de una tienda de conveniencia. Las luces neones del local pintaban el suelo de colores mientras ellas reían. Peridot le había contado todo el asunto con la encargada de su curso.

—Vaya, suena como una arpía —Comentó Lazuli, terminando de beber lo que quedaba de café. 

—Lo es. Si tan solo la conocieras como yo —Completó, riendo.

—¿Pasaste ese mal rato en frente de todos sólo para saludarme?

—Si, lo sé, es-

—Bueno, espero que un mal café instantáneo en medio de la calle haya valido la pena. 

La chica analizó la situación. En realidad, no era tan malo. Había dejado que su odiosa compañera la tratara como un infante en frente de todos sólo por un saludo, pero en lugar de eso estaba en medio de la calle tomando un café que se suponía que debía estar caliente con la chica que le gustaba. Sonrió. 

—Valió la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
